


Minha Sina

by berriesongs, hanabia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol dessa fic tocando violão é......., Chanyeol: respira, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, O Sehun é um apaixonado tão sentimental quanto eu mesma, Romance, Sehun: acho que vou morrer de amor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berriesongs/pseuds/berriesongs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabia/pseuds/hanabia
Summary: Sehun, ainda que relutante, aceita viajar com seus amigos no feriado para a fazenda dos pais de Kyungsoo, em Jeju. De fato, aceita muito mais que isso, sentindo tudo que guardou para si durante todo esse tempo querendo vir à tona. Ele se convence de que chegou a hora de abrir o jogo. Talvez deitasse na grama verde ao lado do Park e confessasse tudo, em alto e bom som. Do desejo, pura paixão, ao sentimento mais profundo, que tirava-lhe o fôlego sem que percebesse. E talvez se surpreendesse quando Chanyeol, assim como em seus sonhos, respondesse que aquilo era recíproco. Os olhos nos seus, as almas nuas. Os corpos, possivelmente, também.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Berrie Songs - 1º Ciclo MPB/Rock





	Minha Sina

**Author's Note:**

> Quanto tempo, né? E quem diria que eu ia aparecer aqui com uma oneshot Chanhun para vocês...  
> Minha Sina é uma filha que eu amo muito, então espero que vocês possam gostar da leitura.  
> É baseada na música "Tangerina", do Tiago Iorc, e foi feita para o primeiro ciclo do projeto Berrie Songs, que visa fazer fanfics inspiradas em músicas brasileiras.
> 
> Agradecimentos super especiais para a @baekkkiejagi pela revisão/surtos hehe  
> E também à Kel (@minseokbaek) pela capa MARAVILINDA!  
> Boa leitura! Espero ver vocês nos comentários *piscadinha*

**_Sina_ **

_Destino que não se pode evitar; fatalidade, sorte._

_Aquilo a que todo mundo está sujeito; predestinação, fado._

⥄

Observou Chanyeol correr os dedos pelas cordas do violão e sentiu-se sujo. Sua mente foi tomada por uma única e grandiosa certeza: gostaria que ele o tocasse com tamanha destreza, que dedilhasse seu corpo firmemente, com propriedade, assim como fazia com a madeira bem polida e envernizada. Gostaria daqueles lábios lhe recitando coisas ao pé do seu ouvido, talvez todas as letras de músicas apaixonadas e calorosas que existiam no mundo. 

Sehun, em seu âmago fissurado pelo conjunto de pequenos detalhes que constituíam Chanyeol, era uma dessas músicas também. A melodia certeira, mas leve, e versos gostosos de cantar. Então, queria que ele conhecesse todas as suas notas, soubesse suas nuances de cor e salteado; que lhe ouvisse, sentisse e se viciasse. 

Que desse replay. 

Era um saco ser tão atraído por alguém, isso Sehun podia afirmar com certeza absoluta. O pior era que não tinha mais volta — acredite, ele tentou. Não sabia ao certo quando essa _palhaçada_ começou, também não conseguia dar um basta. Todas as vezes em que tentava, o fracasso ficava estampado em sua cara na forma de um sorriso bobo e desiludido. Chanyeol lhe tirava dos eixos sem nem perceber. 

Depois de um tempo sentindo-se assim, Sehun tornou-se somente desejo reprimido. Morno no início, quase inexistente, uma paranóia até engraçada, e que esfriou pelo receio de dar o primeiro passo. Ainda assim, era um inferno, porque ele sabia que era recíproco. Havia sinais, não eram somente devaneios seus. Estava nítido na forma com que o Park, o cara com quem dividia apartamento, alisava sua coxa quando estavam vendo séries grudadinhos no sofá. Ele arrastava devagar a mão até uma altura perigosa demais e logo afastava-se, como se a culpa por ter iniciado a provocação lhe corroesse. 

Chanyeol não deveria sentir culpa alguma, o Oh gritava internamente, olhando-se no espelho, quando fugir para o banho era sua única saída. Assistia sua postura esmorecer em frustração, o suspiro audível ecoando entre as quatro paredes, prova viva de que ele queria. Céus, como ele queria. Nas madrugadas frias do inverno, no calor insuportável do verão abafado. Ele queria. De todos os jeitos e maneiras do mundo que uma pessoa pode querer outra. Ele queria, e esse querer transcendia à medida que ele tentava não querer. 

Tornou-se algo além da carne, bem além do que conseguia entender. Além do que era capaz de pôr em palavras e dizer em voz alta. A cada dia que passava, Sehun sentia que o momento em que explodiria estava mais próximo. Não era mais capaz de guardar esse segredo. Entretanto, não podia ficar por isso mesmo. 

_Eu gosto de você_. Quatro palavras difíceis de engolir, sua dose de entalo na garganta diária. Estava na hora de parar de tentar. 

⥄

Embora a grande maioria dos seus surtos fossem relacionados ao fato de Chanyeol ser extremamente atraente quando tocava violão e arriscava cantar baixinho pelos cantos do apartamento, às vezes isso era um pouco irritante. Principalmente quando o Oh precisava focar nos estudos e o outro não parava com o barulho de jeito nenhum. 

— É mais bonito para sua cara dizer logo que me odeia — ralhou o incomodado, revirando os olhos. Gostava de estudar na mesinha de centro da sala de estar, porque a iluminação era boa e suas costas reclamavam menos quando apoiava-se no sofá atrás de si. O problema era que Chanyeol estava logo ao lado, sentado de mal jeito em uma das cadeiras de madeira da mesa de jantar, o instrumento sob as coxas grossinhas e as pernas abertas o suficiente para a samba canção tornar-se indecente. Além do barulho, é claro, esses outros aspectos faziam Mecânica dos Fluídos parecer menos interessante para o Oh. — Sério, vai pro seu quarto! 

— Não seja tão chato, Hunnie — rebateu o Park, a vozinha melosa de quando queria irritar ainda mais seu amigo. — Você passou o dia inteiro nesse notebook, tô tentando te fazer levantar e, sei lá, tomar um banho, comer, relaxar... hoje é _sábado_!

— E eu tenho prova na segunda — declarou, mesmo sabendo que Chanyeol já estava ciente disso. 

— A última prova do bimestre, finalmente! — exclamou o outro, sem ânimo. — Espero que depois dessa você volte a maratonar _Prison Break_ comigo.

— É incrível como você nunca tem nada para fazer, Park Chanyeol — murmurou. Desistindo de revisar o conteúdo da prova pela última vez, somente para ter certeza de que não tinha esquecido nenhum detalhe, fechou a tela do notebook e começou a arrumar a pequena bagunça que tinha feito. Não tinha mais saco para fingir que não queria dar uma pausa. Estava exausto.

— Essa magoou — afirmou, com um bico formado nos lábios. Sehun riu soprado, logo dando-se conta de que, _droga_ , ele era lindo daquela forma, clamando por atenção e fingindo se chatear fácil, coisa que não era de seu feitio.

O Park não era um desocupado, de fato, somente tinha a mania feia de deixar tudo para seu _eu-do-futuro_ resolver. Além disso, era um nerd mais largado; apenas prestar atenção nas aulas lhe era o suficiente na maioria das disciplinas. Na linguagem de Sehun, que precisava fazer das tripas coração para tirar boas notas, Chanyeol era só mais um maldito crânio.

— Vai querer jantar o quê? — perguntou, assistindo o outro abrir um sorriso, sabendo o que isso significava. Iriam comer e assistir por um bom tempo, até caírem no sono, justamente o que Chanyeol pretendia quando iniciou seu plano de perturbar o mais novo.

— O que você quiser — respondeu. Chanyeol era do tipo de pessoa que deixava as escolhas simples do dia a dia para as pessoas ao seu redor tomarem. A parte boa disso era que o Oh conhecia bem suas preferências e não era alguém egocêntrico, tornando-o uma companhia saudável. 

Menos de uma hora depois, ambos estavam atracados com pedaços de frango frito e latinhas de cerveja. Para balancear a refeição, Sehun pediu uma porção de salada, que combinava _médio_ com todo o resto, mas era só um desencargo de consciência. Eles comeram enquanto conversavam sobre os professores que tanto os atormentavam, assim como faziam em todas as refeições quando estavam no campus. O Park, estudante de Administração, só faltava arrancar os cabelos sempre que precisava cursar algo com a senhorita Lee, e o outro simplesmente não suportava mais da metade dos docentes do departamento de Engenharia Mecânica.

Apesar de reclamar de todas e quaisquer circunstâncias da graduação fosse bom para botar para fora tamanho rancor, eles mudaram o assunto antes que os causasse indigestão, passando a comentar a respeito dos planos para o feriado. Kyungsoo convidara todo o grupo de amigos para visitar a fazenda de seus pais, em Jeju. “É época de colheita”, ele disse, “vai ser divertido e vocês podem me ajudar.” Todos adoraram a ideia, mas Sehun ainda não tinha certeza se iria. Algo sobre ficar em casa sem fazer nada e fingindo que não existia soava muito mais atraente. Talvez fosse só bobagem sua, ou talvez estivesse cansado demais para pensar em fazer algo depois das provas que não fosse dormir, acordar e dormir de novo. Dar uma de _agroboy_ , então… não estava a fim.

— Você vai sim — decretou Chanyeol. 

— Uhum, _claro_ que vou — confirmou o outro, ironicamente. Tomou o último gole da cerveja e levantou-se para deixar as embalagens no lixo da cozinha e lavar as mãos.

— Você precisa ir para ficar comigo, cuidando de mim — explicou, quando Sehun retornou e sentou ao seu lado.

— Engraçado. — O Oh, que não gostava quando Chanyeol falava coisas dúbias desse tipo, virou-se para encará-lo e continuou: — Não lembro de ter botado uma criança no mundo, ainda mais uma desse tamanho. 

O Park riu forçadamente e cruzou os braços à frente do corpo.

— _Engraçado_ — repetiu. — Por que não quer ir, Hunnie? 

— Por que quer tanto que eu vá? — rebateu, apenas para não ter que responder que não sabia exatamente o motivo de não querer se divertir com seus amigos. 

— Eu quero que todo mundo vá, não pode faltar ninguém. 

A resposta genérica de Chanyeol foi como um soco no estômago de Sehun, um alerta dolorido para que ele não criasse tanta esperança assim. Não deveria esperar que o outro fosse lá e se confessasse primeiro, até porque havia uma minúscula chance de ser tudo coisa da sua cabeça apaixonada. Não deveria esperar que ele dissesse que sentiria sua falta ou que seria legal ficarem juntos durante a viagem inteirinha. Afinal, sobre o assunto da viagem, claro que o Park insistiria que ele fosse. Era algo que, assim como o próprio dissera, ele faria com qualquer um do grupo que ousasse furar o rolê.

— Acho que vou deitar, estou cansado. — Sehun não quis soar chateado, mas falhou. Quando tirou a almofada do sofá do colo e fez menção a deixar o cômodo, teve seu braço segurado. 

— Ah, qual é? — Chanyeol o fez permanecer no lugar. — Você vai assistir comigo, ok? Não vou deixar você sair daqui. 

Então, o mais velho esticou as pernas longas no sofá e deitou-se com a cabeça nas coxas do outro, a bochecha amassada pelos músculos pouco sobressalentes expostos pelo short curtinho. Sehun não protestou, não seria capaz. Na verdade, não se moveu um centímetro sequer, praticamente congelado, o coração disparado dentro do peito. Ainda que aquela situação fosse a mais comum e menos perigosa das que enfrentava diariamente, estava nervoso com a proximidade. 

Algum episódio da terceira temporada de _Prison Break_ começou, mas ele não conseguiu se concentrar na legenda. A naturalidade com que Chanyeol estava acomodado era de lhe tirar o sono; as pernas abertas e meio dobradas para caber no sofá, a mão direita tamborilando o controle da televisão e a esquerda apoiada no estofado, os lábios próximos à sua pele. Sehun gostaria que ele deixasse beijinhos ali e, depois, no restante do seu corpo. Gostaria _tanto_ que um arrepio indecente o tomou sem que se desse conta. 

— Me faz cafuné? — pediu o Park, olhando para cima, encontrando o mais novo encarando-o.

O rompante morno, sexual e solitário se desfez dentro de Sehun, dando lugar ao sorriso leve e involuntário que deu. Sem pensar duas vezes, levou a mão aos cabelos castanhos, um pouco mais longos do que o que costumavam estar, e iniciou o carinho. Chanyeol parecia tão bem daquele jeito que Sehun podia adoecer de tanto admirá-lo. Os olhos vidrados no seriado, a boca entreaberta e as orelhas vermelhinhas na ponta. Queria inclinar-se um pouco, cheirar seu pescoço, quem sabe apertar aquele rosto entre as suas mãos e murmurar alguma besteira apaixonada, selando seus lábios com calma e dedicação em seguida. 

_Inferno_! Precisava dar logo um jeito nisso antes que enlouquecesse. Não conseguia mais lidar com todas as cenas que imaginava em silêncio. Tinha um filme longo, daqueles de três horas, roteirizado em sua mente; a história de como conheceu Chanyeol e se viu gradualmente apegado a ele, começo, meio e um fim que adoraria que fossem reais. Fazia tempo demais que deixava todos seus sentimentos bem guardados, sua sanidade sendo consumida a cada vez que hesitava em seguir seus instintos. 

Não importava como, mas precisava arrancar aquele curativo de uma vez. _Eu quero te beijar_ , avisaria antes de partir em busca dos lábios dele. 

E lidaria com as consequências depois.

A segunda-feira acabou com toda a apreensão que Sehun nutriu a respeito da maldita prova. Depois das duas horas e meia de plena tortura, guardou seu material na bolsa e saiu da sala, soltando um murmúrio derrotado assim que pôs os pés no corredor vazio. Pior do que as provas naquele horário era ter que enfrentar a fila no refeitório, e estava morrendo de fome. 

**Junmyeon** : Viemos pra tia, o almoço hoje era ruim.

Desbloqueou o celular e viu a mensagem do Kim no topo das notificações, logo mudando seu rumo. Sempre que o cardápio do refeitório não era do agrado do seu grupo de amigos, iam almoçar no restaurante da “tia”, localizado bem na esquina da rua do campus, cuja dona, na verdade, não era tia de nenhum deles. O estabelecimento era perfeito, perto o suficiente para não se atrasarem para as aulas da tarde e os itens do cardápio saíam por uma pechincha. 

Quando Sehun chegou ao local, encontrou Kyungsoo e Minseok, os quase formandos em Agronomia, e Junmyeon e Yixing, a dupla dinâmica do Direito. 

— Como foi a prova? — questionou Kyungsoo, puxando a cadeira ao seu lado para que Sehun sentasse. 

— Menos ruim do que eu imaginava — respondeu, soltando um bocejo alto e limpando as gotículas de suor que se formaram em suas têmporas. — Eu só quero dormir até esquecer que existo. 

— O drama em pessoa — brincou Minseok, balançando negativamente a cabeça. — Mas não se preocupe, você vai ter muito tempo para descansar enquanto a mãe do Soo te mima. 

— Verdade — concordou Do. — Você sabe que é o preferido dela, não é? 

Sehun riu fraco. Sabia sim, mas nunca confirmaria isso em voz alta. 

— Pela cara, ele ainda não decidiu se vai — palpitou Junmyeon.

— Nada disso! — Embora Kyungsoo tenha exclamado, ainda permanecia pleno e concentrado na refeição. Era um momento sagrado. — Você vai sim, Sehun — falou, de boca cheia e apontando os talheres de forma ameaçadora na direção do outro. 

— Caras, eu só quero passar o feriado em casa, de verdade. — O Oh murmurou, enquanto acenava para o garçom vir anotar seu pedido. Todos olharam-o com feições forçadamente incrédulas. A forma com que Yixing arqueou as sobrancelhas, estreitando os olhos como se o ameaçasse, foi engraçada e Minseok até ajeitou sua postura. — Agora me deixem comer em paz.

Apesar de relutantes, os demais permaneceram em silêncio — ou, melhor, permaneceram ao som dos barulhos bem audíveis que faziam ao comer. Foram minutos e minutos sem nenhum cochicho sequer, o que deixou o clima meio estranho. 

Quando Sehun, relevando o pouquinho de tensão irracional existente, passou a ponderar sobre pedir ou não um picolé de sobremesa, tomou um susto da porra. Alguém havia o abraçado por trás. E, como bom medroso que era, quase saltou da cadeira e ajoelhou-se para pedir perdão por todos os seus pecados. 

Depois que sua mente processou o que aconteceu, sentiu-se estúpido. Não precisou nem virar para ver quem era o infeliz autor da ação. Chanyeol usava um inconfundível perfume amadeirado leve, que se misturava com o aroma do amaciante floral que usavam nas roupas e formava uma combinação estranhamente perfeita. Se o Oh reconheceria seu cheiro a metros de distância, imagine a centímetros.

— E aí, vocês já convenceram esse teimoso aqui? — perguntou o Park, inclinando-se para apoiar o queixo no ombro alheio. Novamente, estavam próximos de um jeito que Sehun odiava; porque não tinha sustância para lidar, é claro. 

— Ainda não — declarou Yixing. — Mas tenho um plano. 

Foi a vez de Sehun lançar um olhar desconfiado. 

— Quero conversar com você a sós. — O Zhang decretou e o outro não viu problema em confirmar. Estava curioso, afinal. — Podemos ficar e tomar um cafézinho depois?

— _Hum_ , do que se trata? — Foi Chanyeol, o fofoqueiro, quem quis saber. À essa altura, ele já estava sentado o mais próximo de Sehun que a Física permitia, a mão esquerda repousada na coxa alheia, os dedos longos buscando passar pelos pequenos rasgos no jeans. 

Yixing não respondeu, o que só atiçou mais a pulguinha atrás da orelha de todos ali. Porém, prometeu que, com certeza absoluta, convenceria Sehun, e isso já estava bom o suficiente. 

Quando Junmyeon puxou outro assunto, comentando sobre uma festa beneficente que os alunos do Direito dariam no mês seguinte, o _cu doce_ do Oh foi temporariamente esquecido. Passaram o restante do almoço lembrando das hilárias calouradas que frequentaram, muitas delas disfarçadas de eventos mais formais como esse, mas que acabavam tendo a mesma finalidade. Minseok aproveitou a ausência de Jongdae, que estava no estágio, para rir de todas os porres que tomaram juntos, todas as gafes e ressacas. A conversa boa, infelizmente, precisou ser encerrada. Alguns tinham aula em vinte minutos, outros precisavam cumprir horas em suas respectivas atividades complementares. 

Antes de sair para o Clube de Música, Chanyeol perguntou ao seu companheiro de apartamento:

— Me espera hoje?

Sehun pensou um pouco, tentando relembrar da sua agenda para o restante do dia, e confirmou. Logo, o Park seguiu seu caminho. 

— Essa conversa vai demorar, hyung? — o Oh indagou a Yixing, que não tinha saído do seu lugar. 

Agora estavam sozinhos ali. 

— Não — assegurou. 

Quando os cafés que pediram chegaram, Sehun iniciou: 

— Não me entenda mal, hyung, mas não acredito que você possa me convencer a viajar. Preciso resolver umas coisas por aqui, sabe? Arrumar meu quarto, dar uma geral no apartamento, visitar meus pais. Tem bagunça de meses para organizar e minha mãe disse que o Vivi está com saudade. Esse feriado é o momento perfeito para…

— Não precisa se justificar, Sehun. — O Zhang interrompeu-o. "Muito menos fingir que não vive entocado na casa dos seus pais sempre que pode", completou mentalmente.

Dada a afirmação do outro, o mais novo não compreendeu qual o objetivo daquele momento, se não para explicar os motivos da sua futura ausência.

— Só quero te dizer que… — pausou, fazendo o outro ficar um pouco nervoso — que _eu sei_ … na verdade, _todo mundo_ sabe.

Sehun franziu o cenho, tentando conectar os pontos. 

— Pare de falar nada com nada, seja direto, por favor — pediu, soando impaciente. 

— Que você gosta do Chanyeol. — Yixing revelou, simplista. — _Todo mundo sabe_.

— Não entendi — murmurou, já nervoso. A boca entreaberta e as mãos suando. Engoliu seco, tentando se controlar. 

— Eu disse que: todo mundo sabe que você gosta do Chanyeol — repetiu Yixing, com todas as letras. Depois inclinou-se para a frente, para dar ênfase no que diria em seguida, e soltou: — Até ele. 

Sehun arregalou os olhos e virou a cabeça para o lado, sem conseguir manter o Zhang no seu campo de visão. Não entendia de forma alguma como o assunto daquela conversa tornou-se sua paixonite (que, às vezes, deixava-se acreditar ser platônica). Pensou que Yixing fosse, no máximo, chantageá-lo com algum presente caro ou algum favor. Aquilo não fazia sentido.

Sentia-se exposto, descoberto, ainda que não tentasse com muito afinco esconder algo _desse_ tipo de seus amigos. Foi pego despreparado? Sim, mas jamais tentaria contornar o assunto e negar em voz alta que, sim, gostava de Chanyeol — não seria capaz disso e também não era como se precisasse ser. 

Certa parte do seu cérebro alertou que a coragem e a pompa só estavam ali presentes porque não era o próprio Park na sua frente, questionando-o. Porém, Sehun, meio orgulhoso, ignorou essa parte. 

— E o que isso tem a ver com a viagem? — perguntou, depois de se render à verdade. Mudar de assunto só o faria parecer mais patético. 

— Chanyeol quer… — o Zhang começou a respondê-lo, porém ponderou sobre o que diria a seguir. 

— Quer o quê?

— Olha, não é certeza. Eu escutei de uma pessoa, que escutou de outra, e pode ser que... não role, então me perdoa se eu tiver fazendo você criar esperanças, ok?

— Yixing — murmurou, sem paciência. — Fala de uma vez ou eu vou ter um treco. O que Chanyeol quer?

— Abrir o jogo com você. — A revelação foi externada, por fim. — Nessa viagem… ele vai… ele quer _conversar_ com você. Conversar sobre _vocês dois_. — O Zhang analisou a expressão alheia e, percebendo o Oh petrificado, resolveu explicar mais um pouco. — Ele estava bebendo com Kyungsoo e acabou falando disso, pedindo que ele desse um jeito de você ir. Daí Kyungsoo comentou com Junmyeon e Jongdae, e foi assim que eu fiquei sabendo. 

— Aquele idiota. — Quando relembrou como se respirava, o xingamento foi a mais natural das reações de Sehun. Seu coração doía como se a notícia fosse péssima e seus olhos marejaram pela pura emoção. Quis esganar Chanyeol, dar um murro bem dado naquela carinha bonita, por fazê-lo se sentir o centro das atenções. Também quis abraçá-lo forte e pedir desculpas por estar prestes a estragar seus planos. 

“Conversar sobre vocês dois.” As palavras voltaram à sua mente. A ideia parecia ridícula: o lado racional do Oh concluiu, ao assumir o controle para o bem de sua saúde. Porém, era bem a cara de Chanyeol. _Assuntos importantes requerem momentos especiais_ ; algo do tipo sempre saía de sua boca, principalmente quando queria se divertir para comemorar as boas notas que tirava até nas disciplinas difíceis. 

Então, sim. Se o Park acreditava que aquele era o momento certo para conversar sobre tudo que vinham evitando mencionar por tanto tempo, quem era Sehun para dizer que não? Ele toparia, com certeza. Até porque não aguentava mais. A ideia de existir um _momento certo_ , dadas as circunstâncias, logo tornou-se o mais novo mantra do Oh. Decidiu que iria confessar seus sentimentos e ponto final. 

Talvez na ida, no meio do caminho, ele simplesmente virasse para Chanyeol e o puxasse para um beijo, sem paciência para esperar o que ele tinha para dizer. Talvez guardasse aquilo para pouco antes de voltarem e deixasse escapulir como se não fosse grande coisa. 

“Eu gosto de você.” Diria e desviaria o olhar para a paisagem, aguardando a temida resposta. Ainda havia chance de ser tudo um grande mal entendido? Haveria uma resposta?

“Como?” Chanyeol com certeza perguntaria. Ele era preto no branco, e, ainda que planejasse as coisas por muito tempo, quase nunca seguia seu próprio roteiro. 

“Eu gosto de você.” Sehun repetiria. 

E o restante parecia errado até de sonhar… 

  
  


Seguindo o combinado, Sehun esperou Chanyeol. Ficou ao lado do portão da saída principal do campus, descontando na tela do celular toda sua ansiedade em vê-lo. O aparelho estava prestes a dar um grito, reclamando pela forma desajeitada com que era comprimido e maltratado, ainda mais sem ter culpa alguma daquilo tudo. 

Passeou pelos stories do Instagram até de pessoas que seguia por mera educação, também leu todos seus e-mails, incluindo os da aba de promoções, sendo tentado a comprar três tênis de qualidade duvidosa por um preço muito baixo. Quando estava prestes a começar a limpar sua galeria de fotos, recebeu uma ligação de sua mãe. 

— Você vem no feriado? — questionou ela, depois das perguntas rotineiras. 

Sehun, que já havia dito que sim em um momento anterior, contou sobre a viagem, explicando, mais para si, como seria. Esperou receber uma bronca em troca, porém sua mãe pareceu adorar a notícia. 

— Que ótimo, meu filho! Vai ser bom para você passar uns dias no campo. Aproveite e tire fotos bonitas, certo? Não esqueça de mandar nossos cumprimentos aos Do. Ah, traga frutas frescas de lá! Você e Chanyeol precisam comer melhor.

— Certo, mãe — concluiu, soltando um riso anasalado. 

A ligação durou mais alguns minutos, porque ele lembrou-a de levar o Vivi para banhar no PetShop e dali iniciaram uma discussão sobre qual seria a tosa que fariam daquela vez. A conversa fez o coração de Sehun se acalmar, colocando em segundo plano toda a ansiedade que o consumia antes. Ficou conversando e andando em círculos, às vezes rindo de alguma afirmação inusitada de sua mãe. 

Quando desligou, soltou um longo suspiro. Meio cansado, meio contente. 

— Esperou muito tempo?

Sehun odiava como o Park sempre chegava de surpresa. Ao ouvir sua voz, guardou o celular no bolso da calça e meteu as mãos nos bolsos do casaco. 

— Mais ou menos — disse, levantando o olhar para encará-lo. — Porque minha última aula acabou mais cedo. 

Chanyeol assentiu, comprimindo os lábios. Olhou em volta, admirando o anoitecer, e perguntou baixinho: 

— Vamos? 

— Vamos — assentiu, esperando implicitamente o outro fazer o que sempre fazia.

Então, o Park fez. Passou a mão direita entre a mochila e o meio das costas de Sehun, repousando-a ali. Sobre o jeans da jaqueta, fez uma carícia simples e impulsionou-o para frente. 

Seguiram o caminho a pé e calados. Não conversavam muito quando resolviam ir juntos andando até o apartamento que dividiam. Era um momento quieto e, ao mesmo tempo, tão brilhante e conturbado que fazia o Oh derreter por dentro. Estar ao lado de Chanyeol era seu significado particular de conforto. Ainda mais agora que o fornecia aspectos positivos para se preparar para a futura conversa. 

Sehun repetiu em seus pensamentos: ele também quer. Parou por aí, porque tamanha expectativa iria fazê-lo puxar Chanyeol pela blusa e tascá-lo um beijo de cinema ali mesmo. 

— Tá pensando no quê? 

O Oh quase engasgou com o questionamento.

— Em comida italiana. — Era um descarado mentiroso, _expert_ em se tirar de saias justas. — Estou desejando comida italiana. 

— Não sabia que tinha te engravidado.

Sehun gargalhou e deu um soquinho no ombro alheio. 

— Podemos pedir lasanha para o jantar. — Chanyeol sugeriu, encarando o Oh para estudá-lo. — Em comemoração ao fim do bimestre. O que acha?

Sehun arqueou as sobrancelhas como se pensasse demasiadamente sobre a proposta, mas a verdade era que já tinha aceitado. Visualizou a si mesmo na mesma situação que a noite anterior: grudado com Chanyeol no sofá da sala, vendo uma série até a sonolência fazer seus olhos pesarem. Mal podia esperar para chegar em casa, tomar um banho e pedir a comida. Hoje a rotina conjunta não era um pesar, não lhe arrancaria suspiros melodramáticos. Era fácil, recheada de momentos que antecederiam a _conversa sobre eles dois_.

— Eu topo — afirmou, contendo um sorriso quase imperceptível nos lábios.

⥄

Pareciam um time de futebol desfalcado no aeroporto, os nove juntos com toda aquela altura e mistério, os óculos escuros e as caras de abuso fazendo-se presentes. Porém, não era mau-humor nem nada disso, era só sono. Os Do compraram as passagens deles para o primeiro voo do dia, às cinco e meia da manhã. Aceitando o presente de bom grado, eles mal dormiram durante a noite que antecedia a viagem. Depois de uma hora de voo, pousaram na capital da Ilha, a cidade natal de Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun estava de ressaca. Tinha um comprimido para dor de cabeça descansando sobre sua língua, que passou para dentro com um gole do café superfaturado do Aeroporto Internacional de Jeju que segurava nas mãos, enquanto conversava algo com Minseok sobre a mulher que sentara ao seu lado no avião. Logo ali, Jongdae cantarolava a balada coreana que tocava em seus fones de ouvido e Junmyeon, de postura bem polida, encarava o celular sem muito interesse. 

Quando os pais de Kyungsoo finalmente apareceram para buscá-los, o relógio no pulso de Minseok marcava sete e quinze da manhã. Jongin, cujos cabelos emaranhados pareciam abrigar um ninho de pássaros, fez uma reverência desengonçada e entrou na van primeiro, arrumando o travesseiro em seu pescoço e fechando os olhos, exausto. Chanyeol foi o próximo, batendo a testa no teto do veículo por causa de toda sua altura. Ele carregou Sehun junto a si e, então, sentaram lado a lado nos assentos de trás.

— Está cansado? — O Park perguntou, abrindo os bolsos da mochila em seu colo em busca de algo. 

Sehun estava com muito sono, muito mesmo. Até se encostou numa senhorinha sem querer enquanto dormia pesado no voo. No dia anterior, fez questão de dar uma geral no apartamento, cansando mais do que deveria, e, durante a madrugada, precisou cuidar do Byun alcoolizado e dançando em sua sala de estar. 

— Muito — afirmou e soltou um riso fraco, descansando as costas no couro da poltrona e procurando a posição mais confortável. 

— Vem cá — chamou, a voz baixa e grave. 

Chanyeol conectou o recém achado par de fones de ouvido em seu celular e ofereceu um lado para o Oh, que aceitou, é claro. Uma música que ele não conhecia começou a tocar logo em seguida, talvez mais um dos achados da caça por artistas novos que o Park sempre fazia. 

Quando todos entraram na van, Yixing não deixando de lançar um olhar interessado para a dupla grudadinha, seguiram caminho. Kyungsoo foi na frente, ao lado de seus pais, e, antes que seus amigos capotassem, lembrou-lhes que seria pouco mais de uma hora de viagem até a fazenda, e que deveriam aproveitar bastante a estrada para recarregar as energias, porque já tinha atividades programadas para quando chegassem. Baekhyun soltou um murmúrio audível, fingindo reclamar da situação. 

Sem condições físicas e emocionais para lidar com Chanyeol deslizando a mão sobre sua perna: Sehun concluiu. Estava quase pegando no sono quando o mais velho começou a carícia, descendo até a altura do seu joelho e subindo até o meio da coxa. Naquele momento, ainda que não quisesse, lembrou de tudo que aquela viagem recém iniciada poderia significar para eles dois. Como será que estariam quando voltassem para casa? O que de tão importante o Park tinha para dizer que precisava ser tão longe de Seul? Por último, mas não menos importante: quando ele o chamaria para conversar?

Sehun balançou minimamente a cabeça e engoliu seco, encostando-se mais na parede metálica da van e resolvendo desviar a atenção de Chanyeol e suas mãos grandes. Seja lá o que o outro planejava fazer, somente desejava que acontecesse logo, antes que ele mesmo tivesse que tomar uma atitude. Tinha plena certeza de que não aguentaria mais esperar. 

Depois do café da manhã digno dos deuses que comeram assim que chegaram à fazenda, restou-lhes seguir as pseudos ordens do _agroboy_ filho. Kyungsoo, agora dentro de botas de plástico e de uma blusa xadrez duas vezes maior que seu torso, pediu que eles levassem suas coisas para os seus respectivos quartos. Yixing e Junmyeon, que ganharam no jokenpô contra Jongdae e Jongin, ficaram com o único cômodo com camas disponíveis. Minseok, que adorava dormir no chão, dizendo ser perfeito para sua coluna idosa, arrastou Baekhyun para o quarto ao lado. Por sua vez, Chanyeol e Sehun ficaram com o último do corredor, enquanto todos seus amigos fingiam não terem planejado isso com antecedência. 

— Coloquem roupas confortáveis e vão lá pra fora, ok? 

— Olha só, tá se sentindo o capataz. — Minseok brincou, falando alto, e todos riram. 

A fazenda dos pais de Kyungsoo, naquela época do ano, recebia turistas que pagavam para experimentar a experiência da colheita de frutas. Era para isso que o estudante de Agronomia voltava para casa sempre que podia, para ajudar os pais e os demais trabalhadores a guiar os turistas. Também era isso que queria dizer quando declarou que seus amigos ajudariam na colheita. Como o movimento nos feriados sempre era mais intenso, eles serviriam como auxiliares.

Era uma atividade bem divertida, afinal. Os mais extrovertidos até aproveitavam para fazer amigos de diversas partes do mundo e os mais quietos contentavam-se em curtir a presença uns dos outros. Fora isso, nas horas vagas, que eram muitas, eles sempre arrumavam algo para fazer. 

Como, por exemplo, na primeira noite que passaram ali, fizeram um churrasco e beberam quase todo o estoque de _makgeolli_ dos Do, Jongin bêbado sendo responsável por quase atear fogo na fazenda. Na manhã seguinte, assim que o sol nasceu, nadaram no lago que havia ali, buscando curar a maldita ressaca. E Baekhyun, para a devida diversão de todos, fez um escândalo porque foi perseguido por um pato. Tratando-se das gafes mais engraçadas, é claro, não poderia faltar a saga de Chanyeol e as galinhas, que não aceitavam que ele coletasse seus ovos de jeito nenhum, e os gritos que Minseok dava no banho sempre que alguma rãzinha ameaçava pular em si. 

A senhora Do achava divertido ter a casa cheia, por isso fazia questão de insistir que os amigos de seu filho os visitassem pelo menos uma vez ao ano. Para ela, todos aqueles homens não passavam de crianças bagunceiras, assim como o próprio Kyungsoo, de certa forma. Como tinha uma família pequena, sempre sentiu falta de gente zanzando pela enorme fazenda, pessoas o suficiente para preencher todos os espaços da mesa. 

Então, ainda que bebessem vinho e cerveja feito água, fossem capazes de comer tudo da dispensa e tomassem banhos demorados, amava-os como se fossem seus sobrinhos, e era feliz por eles cuidarem de Do quando ela não estava por perto. 

⥄

_Momento certo_ um caralho. Estavam no meio do mato há dois dias, ficando sozinhos uma quantidade considerável de vezes, e Sehun ainda não tinha sido chamado para a tal conversa. Ou Chanyeol tinha arregado, ou estava testando a paciência do mais novo — que estava prestes a enlouquecer. Veja bem, era agoniante. A cada momento que ficavam a sós, Sehun preparava-se mentalmente para o que poderia vir a seguir e sempre acabava se decepcionando quando nada acontecia. 

Em contrapartida, a cada minuto que se passava, sua quedinha pelo melhor amigo ficava mais evidente. Enquanto o Park escondia as garras, Sehun só faltava azunhá-lo por inteiro, cada pedacinho do seu corpo implorando para que perdesse logo o restante de sua dignidade e agarrasse aquele maldito peitoral definido com toda a força que possuía. 

Todas as coisas que aconteciam no apartamento também faziam-se presentes ali. Chanyeol e seu violão no canto da varanda à noite, cantando baixinho as mesmas músicas de sempre, como um disco arranhado. Chanyeol e suas samba canções impróprias desfilando pelo minúsculo quarto, resistente ao frio congelante. Chanyeol e suas mãos quentes tocando Sehun como bem entendia, os dedos grandes dedilhando o abdômen alheio durante as madrugadas, que passavam bem devagar. 

Dormir agarrado, na verdade, talvez fosse o grande estopim da loucura que se instalava no Oh. O mais velho grudava em si como chiclete, encerrando qualquer distância entre os corpos. Iria se viciar naquele contato, com certeza. Nenhum cobertor o aqueceria tão bem quanto a pele alheia, nenhum travesseiro caríssimo era comparável ao braço que o Park estendia para que ele apoiasse a cabeça. 

Estaria tudo bem, tudo perfeito, caso Sehun tivesse ao menos um pinguinho de certeza que aquilo não acabaria subitamente. A possibilidade de voltarem para Seul e tudo aquilo se desfazer, fazendo-os voltarem a ficar agarrados somente no sofá, fazia-o manter um dos pés atrás com aquela história toda. Jamais culparia Yixing por todas as expectativas que criou, mas estava _quase_ desejando não ter vindo para Jeju. 

Sehun não era o único frustrado com a lentidão de Chanyeol. Kyungsoo parecia assistir o desenrolar dos dois cada vez mais aflito, sendo responsável por sempre deixá-los juntos e o mais distante dos outros possíveis, para ver se funcionava. Porém, pela cara do Oh durante as refeições, sabia que eles não tinham progredido. 

Naquela manhã, a nova rotina seguiu-se. Sehun acordou e a primeira coisa que sentiu foi a respiração do Park contra sua nuca, leve e morna. Revirou os olhos no mesmo instante, abaixando o olhar para encarar o braço alheio em volta da sua cintura. _Inferno_. Levantou do chão devagar, para não despertá-lo, e rumou até o banheiro do corredor, onde tomou um bom banho gelado, visando acabar com o ânimo imoral no meio de suas pernas. 

Quando terminou, vestiu-se e foi em direção à cozinha. Não viu ninguém além de si pelo caminho, e encontrou os Do montando a mesa do café da manhã. Partiu para ajudá-los e por ali ficou, comendo e conversando com o senhor e a senhora, que perguntaram-lhe uma quantidade considerável de coisas, desde como estava sua família até como ia a faculdade. Em meio aos elogios que recebeu, recordou do próprio Kyungsoo afirmando que ele era o “sobrinho” preferido de seus pais e deu um sorriso orgulhoso. Era confortável ser tão bem tratado, fazia-o sentir-se na sua própria casa. 

— Soo disse que você não queria vir. — A senhora Do disse, entre uma colherada e outra. — Fiquei chateada. Por que não queria nos visitar, hm? 

— Não foi bem assim — explicou-se, sorrindo amarelo. — Eu… estava muito cansado e tinha umas coisas para resolver… mas, no fim, preferi vir! Estava com saudades. — Foi sincero, ainda que não totalmente. 

— O que houve, meu filho? Você está parecendo tão preocupado esses dias… — Ela avaliou-o, estudando a expressão sem graça que ele fez. — Aconteceu algo? Você brigou com Chanyeol?

Isso foi muito específico. Tão específico que Sehun não disfarçou sua surpresa ao ouvir tais palavras. Antes fosse! Queria uma briga daquelas bem feias, onde teria a oportunidade de gritar tudo, todas as verdades e segredos, e acusaria o Park de ficar em cima do muro. Preferia isso àquele clima morno, meio bem e meio exausto dos seus próprios pensamentos. 

— Não — negou, por fim. — Não tem nada a ver com ele. — A mentira veio junto ao assentir falso que o casal de idosos deu. Tinham vivido tempo demais, reconheciam perfeitamente a causa daqueles suspiros e olhares perdidos. — Estou de cabeça cheia, só isso. 

— Bem, se esse é o problema... — O senhor Do se pronunciou pela primeira vez. — Vou colocar você para colher tangerinas hoje — revelou e riu um pouco. — Nada melhor para esvaziar a mente do que um trabalho braçal, não acha? 

Sehun abriu um sorriso pequeno e balançou a cabeça. 

— Contanto que o senhor me ensine — afirmou, aceitando a proposta.

— Certo — disse o senhor, apoiando os braços na mesa e levantando-se. 

Dessa forma, passaram a manhã inteira enfiados no meio dos extensos pomares de tangerinas. Era domingo, por isso não havia nenhum turista ali. Como prometido, o pai de Kyungsoo ensinou a Sehun a maneira certa de fazer aquele trabalho, que era bem simples, aliás. Bastava colher a fruta do pé e cortar o excesso de pedúnculo, a haste de fixação que sustenta o fruto ao caule. 

Encheram diversos engradados, o clima ameno fazendo a atividade não ser exaustiva. Quando voltaram para almoçar, Sehun já se sentia mais leve, os pensamentos só voltando a nublar quando Chanyeol sentou-se ao seu lado. 

— Onde você estava? Te procurei por todo canto. 

— Com o senhor Do, colhendo tangerinas — respondeu, sem olhá-lo. 

— Que legal! — exclamou, parecendo realmente animado com a ideia. — Posso ir também depois? Eu adoro tangerina!

Sehun engoliu seco. Porém, ainda que estivesse a cinco passos de sair correndo nu no meio dos matos, gritando que o Park era o cara mais idiota que conhecia, também sentiu uma pontinha de vontade de se divertir com ele. Eram amigos, afinal. E a companhia dele ainda era a sua preferida. 

— Você pode ir com ele mais tarde, Chanyeol. Vai ser bom para vocês dois. — A mãe de Kyungsoo concluiu. 

  
  


“Mais tarde” chegou mais rápido do que o Oh previu, infelizmente. Mal teve tempo de se preparar psicologicamente para ficar sozinho com seu melhor amigo outra vez, tentando achar a saída daquele labirinto de confusões. Estava chateado, era nítido para qualquer um que o olhasse bem. Porém, deixou-se levar pela tranquilidade da tarde silenciosa, o vento balançando as árvores, fazendo o aroma característico das tangerinas tomar conta do local mais ainda. 

Sehun ensinou-o a colher usando as mesmas palavras do senhor Do e logo começaram o trabalho, um de cada lado dos pés. Vez ou outra Chanyeol fazia alguma brincadeirinha para chamar atenção do Oh e eles acabavam rindo. Sem explicação nenhuma, foi como se deixassem de ser dois homens feitos para assumirem o papel de dois adolescentes inexperientes, que desconheciam as diversas maneiras com as quais poderiam confessar seus sentimentos. Jovens, bem jovens, experimentando aqueles gostares novos. 

O clima romântico entre eles era tão palpável quanto as próprias frutas que seguravam nas mãos. Cítrico no início, um pouco estranho, despertando todos seus sentidos. E doce no fim, viciante e gostoso. Sabor único. 

O sol fraco os acompanhou naquela lenta trajetória. Nem de longe eram ágeis como os trabalhadores da fazenda, mas esse não era o objetivo. Juntos, encheram os engradados até Sehun dar o primeiro sinal de cansaço, até porque fazia aquilo desde manhã cedo. Finalizaram carregando-os para o local que o pai de Do havia indicado anteriormente. 

— Quer provar uma? — Chanyeol perguntou, vindo sentar pelo do Oh com duas tangerinas lavadas nas mãos. Agora, estavam acomodados grama bem cortada, relaxados e escorados embaixo de uma única macieira que ornava os arredores da casa.

— Pode ser. Trouxe uma faca? 

Chanyeol riu com o questionamento e o outro franziu o cenho, tentando entender. 

— Presta atenção, eu só vou ensinar uma vez. — O mais velho anunciou. Então, posicionou-se em frente ao Oh, cruzou as pernas e entregou-lhe uma das tangerinas. Com a outra fruta nas mãos, iniciou a aula. 

Sehun observou a cena com os olhos fixos na forma com que as mãos grandes agarravam a tangerina, já pensando em besteiras a partir dali e considerando-se um tremendo pervertido. Como se não bastasse, Chanyeol virou a fruta e, calmamente, enfiou o dedão bem no centro, no pedúnculo, perfurando-a com certa facilidade. Assim, passou a tirar a casca, pouco a pouco, os pedaços caindo sobre seu colo. 

— Viu? Não precisa cortar — disse e abriu um sorriso largo, mostrando todos os dentes. Ficava sempre contente com qualquer conquista sua, até com as mais simples. Ele provou a fruta primeiro, separando uma das várias partes e colocando-a entre os lábios, chupando e mordendo em seguida. Obsceno para Sehun que assistia aquilo quase babando. — Bem docinha! Quer provar? 

O Oh, envergonhado pelo que a situação fez acontecer dentro de suas calças, assentiu. Chanyeol esticou-se e deu um pedaço na sua boca, aquele mesmo polegar tocando seu lábio inferior numa carícia sutil. 

Ventava o suficiente para bagunçar seus fios de cabelo e tornar a blusa de Chanyeol meio esvoaçante. Entretanto, Sehun sentia sua pele emanar calor. Uma quentura íntima, que fazia-o querer o Park cada vez mais perto. Queria tocá-lo. Nunca quis tanto isso como agora. Queria beijar sua boca e sentir o gosto cítrico e adocicado se misturar com o dele próprio. Queria prová-lo, de verdade. 

Foi aí que Sehun perdeu a paciência. _Momento certo um caralho_ , pensou novamente, repassando em silêncio qual seria seu próximo passo. 

— Chanyeol — chamou. 

— Hm? — murmurou o outro, desviando a atenção da fruta que saboreava. As feições simples destacando sua cara de bobão. Era nítido que fazia aquilo, o show de sedução particular, sem sequer perceber. Insuportável. 

— Eu…

— Você…? — indagou. Sehun inclinou a coluna, aproximando-se mais e mais, deixando de olhar nos olhos do Park para se concentrar nos lábios carnudos e brilhosos pelo suco da tangerina, uma gotinha escorrendo pelo cantinho. Com a falta de resposta, Chanyeol pressionou-os em um biquinho confuso, fazendo o coração do Oh doer em necessidade. 

— Eu vou beijar você. 

O aviso soou sem vacilos, a voz firme de Sehun fazendo Chanyeol engolir seco e piscar algumas vezes, fingindo-se de desentendido. 

Pela primeira vez, o jogo virou. Literalmente. 

Sehun conferiu a reação alheia antes de grudar as bocas num selar intenso. _Ele também quer_ , repetiu para si mesmo ao sentir a pressão sendo devolvida. Deu um novo selar e, então, Chanyeol levou uma mão até o meio de suas costas — usando o que sempre fazia como bandeira verde para que prosseguisse. Aprofundaram o beijo em sintonia, o Park abrindo a boca para que o Oh passeasse a língua em seus lábios e depois buscasse a sua. 

O gosto e o aroma cítrico fazia-se bem presente e Sehun não queria desgrudar dali. Segurou o rosto alheio com as duas mãos, acariciando ambas orelhas com as pontinhas dos dedos, dando a Chanyeol toda atenção que sempre quis dar. Quando a posição já não era próxima o suficiente para si, pausou o ato e, em questão de segundos, subiu no colo alheio como se não fosse grande coisa, podendo jurar que ouviu um arfar quando pressionou o membro do Park. 

Voltaram a se beijar, o vigor agora mais lento, esquecendo-se por completo que estavam à vista de qualquer pessoa que passasse ali. Chanyeol, tão excitado quanto o mais novo, mordeu devagar o lábio inferior dele, impulsionando seu quadril para cima. Porém, dadas as circunstâncias, ambos acordaram silenciosamente que podiam continuar isso em outro momento. 

Foram parando o ato com a calma que não houve no começo, dando selares, ainda absortos pelo que aconteceu. Assim que os olhares se encontraram pela primeira vez desde que Sehun tinha tomado a iniciativa, o tempo parou. Para Chanyeol, aquele seria seu novo significado de paraíso: Sehun sobre suas coxas, com o rosto corado em vergonha, a boca entreaberta, avermelhada, com o pôr do sol singelo de fundo. Lindo como nunca antes. Sentia-se mudando todas as suas perspectivas, como se o querer intensificasse seus cinco sentidos. 

O efeito de Sehun em si. 

Deslizou a mão pela cintura alheia e a prendeu ali, puxando-o novamente para mais perto. Quando o Oh moveu-se, o Park pigarreou e quebrou o silêncio:

— Eu deveria ter beijado você primeiro — afirmou, dando um sorriso bobo. 

— É, deveria… — concordou, sentando ao lado do mais velho e, instantaneamente, sentindo falta das coxas grossas abaixo de si, que pareciam existir para isso. — Você testa minha paciência, Chanyeol. Te odeio.

— Sabe, Hunnie… — Começou a dizer, a voz manhosa com a qual Sehun já era familiarizado. — Se você tivesse esperado só mais um pouquinho, um pouquinho _mesmo_ , meu plano teria dado mais certo. 

— Seu plano? — perguntou, já preparado para esquecer todo o romance e partir para a agressão. Exagerado. — Que plano?

  
  


Sehun quis morrer quando descobriu, de fato, do que se tratava o plano de Chanyeol. Ao anoitecer, quando voltaram para o pequeno quarto, o cômodo estava repleto de velas, única iluminação do local. O violão do outro estava em cima de um tapete felpudo, junto a uma mini mesa de madeira repleta de comida. Um jantar. Igual a todos os outros que compartilharam, porém estratosfericamente diferente. Era capaz de enxergar o carinho em cada detalhe, até mesmo no fardo de cerveja que descansava logo ali, destoando do restante da decoração.

— Eu ia pedir um vinho tinto, mas você gosta mesmo é de cerveja gelada. — Chanyeol declarou, divertido. 

Como o mais velho podia estar tão calmo? Sehun não entendia. Fogos de artifício estouraram em seu peito e um insetos criavam ninho em sua barriga; ao mesmo tempo que sentia-se nas nuvens, não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. 

Não era ilusão sua, afinal. Chanyeol realmente nutria algum sentimento por si, cujo nome era a coisa que menos importava agora. 

— Isso tudo pra “conversa sobre nós dois”? — Sehun fez as aspas com os dedos, ainda atordoado. 

— Yixing é um bocão mesmo. Mas, sim, isso é para nossa conversa sobre… nós.

O Oh abriu um sorriso singelo. Apaixonado até o último fio de cabelo, sentou-se no chão, à frente da mesinha e de Chanyeol, e soltou:

— Pode começar. — As palavras saíram com certa audácia. Gostaria de se vingar por toda frustração que ele causou em si. E, se sua vingança viesse na forma de uma confissão, aceitaria de muito bom grado. 

Chanyeol enrijeceu o maxilar e depois o relaxou. Sempre fazia isso quando nervoso. Sehun, conhecendo-o como ninguém, já ficou meio balançado a partir daí. O mais velho, então, pegou o violão no colo e declarou:

— Eu não sou muito bom com palavras e, ainda mais, porque fico nervoso perto de você. — A afirmação chocou o Oh. Chanyeol? Nervoso? — Não parece, né? Eu escondo meus sentimentos muito bem… — Riu sem humor. — Bem, eu não sou bom com palavras — repetiu — muito menos em tomar uma atitude. — Passou a dedilhar as cordas do violão. — Acho que eu só sou bom em gostar de você, Sehun. 

Céus, as velas deveriam estar consumindo todo o oxigênio do ambiente, porque o mais novo sentiu certa dificuldade para respirar. 

— Não vou cantar uma música para você, não me entenda errado — explicou, o som melódico e baixinho soando pelo cômodo como uma trilha sonora em um filme. — Eu só acho que se… eu tocar o violão, meu cérebro vai organizar melhor o que eu quero te dizer, como se fosse uma música que eu ensaiei por dias… eu ensaiei, mas… 

Ridículo de tão fofo. Sehun seria capaz de explodir em milhões de pedaços, tamanha era o sentimento que lhe tomava naquele momento. 

Chanyeol fechou os olhos com força e, quando os abriu, afirmou, em alto e bom som:

— Eu gosto de você há tanto tempo, Hunnie. Eu gosto tanto de você que não sei se gostar faz jus a isso aqui dentro do meu peito que dispara quando estamos juntos. No começo, eu pensei que era só costume — pausou a melodia para fazer drama, mas logo prosseguiu —, mas não. Eu acordo querendo abraçar você e vou dormir querendo te dar um beijo de boa noite. Na boca, um beijo na boca, não aqueles que eu dou na sua bochecha, sabe?

— Sei — confirmou, mesmo sem saber se deveria dizer algo antes dele terminar. 

— Eu sinto que… poderia maratonar todas as séries do mundo com você. Ver todos os filmes. Morar com você pra sempre, dividir a cama, o banheiro… as cuecas não, porque é nojento. — Sehun riu, quase pedindo para que Chanyeol parasse de arruinar o momento fofo com suas besteiras. Porém, pensou melhor, era esse jeitinho que tinha lhe conquistado, afinal. — Eu quero namorar você. — Novamente, o som do instrumento cessou, o silêncio total sendo a única testemunha daquilo. — Você quer… namorar comigo, Hunnie? 

Sehun riu e lançou-lhe um sorriso largo, envergonhado pelas bochechas coradas e os olhos a ponto de marejar. Queria gritar um audível sim, que todos ao redor da fazenda fossem capazes de ouvi-lo. Entretanto, contentou-se em esticar-se para dar um tapinha no ombro alheio. 

— Isso é por ter me feito esperar tanto tempo, seu idiota. — Foi como, de fato, disse sim. 

Passado o constrangimento inicial após as declarações que tanto ansiavam, Sehun externando também seus pensamentos românticos, tais como o querer andar de mãos dadas e o fato de gostar demasiadamente de quando o mais velho apoiava a mão no meio das suas costas, jantaram como de costume. O clima estranho foi se desfazendo à medida que eles perceberam que já eram próximos demais, a intimidade sendo a verdadeira razão do sentimento ser tão vívido. 

Sehun, depois de três latinhas de cerveja, sentiu-se alto. Não soube se era por causa do álcool ou se era apenas a mesma sensação boa que lhe tirou de órbita antes, a reciprocidade. Mexido com tudo que aconteceu nas últimas horas, olhou para Chanyeol, o rosto meio iluminado, a silhueta grande e os olhos sagazes. Queria-o tanto! 

E poderia tê-lo. O medo e a hesitação ficando para trás, restando apenas o puro desejo. 

— Chanyeol — chamou, arrastando-se de joelhos até parar em seu colo outra vez, de onde nunca deveria ter saído. — _Eu te odeio_ — sussurrou ao pé do ouvido alheio. — Odeio seus shortinhos de dormir imorais, que deixam seu pau pra fora quando você senta todo aberto. — Apontou o indicador à altura do nariz do Park, que parecia se divertir com a situação. — Odeio essas suas mãozonas, esses dedos longos tocando violão… me dão um _coiso_. Odeio quando você coloca o boné pra trás e vai malhar com uma camiseta que mais parece da seção infantil de tão pequena! 

— O que mais você odeia? — Chanyeol, como esperado, demonstrou não valer nada. 

Pior do que pessoas bonitas, são pessoas que sabem que são bonitas e usam isso para provocar os outros. Sehun, por exemplo, era dono de uma beleza sem igual, mas não andava por aí seduzindo ninguém como o Park fazia consigo. 

— Seu tanquinho, suas orelhas fofas, sua boca, seus olhos. Eu odeio você todo! 

— Uma pena, né? Se gostasse de mim, quem sabe, eu poderia cuidar direitinho de você agora. — Atentou contra a sanidade alheia.

Sehun processou a proposta implícita enquanto alternava o olhar entre a boca e os olhos de Chanyeol. Em resposta, beijou-o como antes, a calma ficando para depois. Era tão bom! Muito melhor do que imaginou durante todas as noites em que ansiou por aquilo. 

O Park abraçou-o e inverteu a posição, deitando o mais novo cuidadosamente sobre o chão de madeira. Antes de retomar o beijo, passou a língua morna pelo pomo de adão de Sehun, que, de imediato, engoliu seco e soltou um arfar necessitado. 

— Eu sempre quis fazer isso — segredou, a voz rouca fazendo o Oh fechar os olhos e imaginar o que fariam a seguir. 

Entregou-se para Chanyeol como sempre quis, o corpo finalmente sendo tomado pelos beijos alheios, distribuídos com toda atenção do mundo. De alguma forma que Sehun não seria capaz de descrever, a maneira com que o Park o tocava era certeira. Nunca sentiu tanto prazer com carícias tão simples, nada chegava aos pés do que estava experimentando.

Os tais dedos longos foram ágeis ao tirar sua blusa e brincar com a barra da calça jeans que usava, o membro desperto, recém libertado, ansiando por atenção. Sehun sentiu as pernas tremerem ao ser chupado pela primeira. Já tinha sonhado com isso também e acordou com os lençóis sujos. Porém, aquilo era milhões de vezes melhor do que projetava sempre que estava carente. Olhou para Chanyeol e viu os lábios o abocanharam, o ato quente e melado fazendo-o querer gemer alto. Percebendo a aflição alheia, o Park ofereceu o dedo indicador para que para descontar o tesão, achando extremamente sexy quando ele mordeu a isca. 

Minutos depois, em extrema bagunça, Sehun riu quando foi penetrado pelo polegar alheio, assim como a tangerina que dividiram horas antes. Seus pensamentos mais sujos, agora, eram pura realidade. E, ao invés de um doce suco de tangerina, Chanyeol engoliu o fruto do seu ápice, que descansou morno em sua língua por alguns segundos. 

Assim, ao avançar da noite, quando os corpos uniram-se em um só, o Oh agarrou-se na nuca do Park e murmurou para si mesmo que dali não sairia nunca mais. E, se saísse, sempre daria um jeito de voltar o mais rápido possível. 

Estar ao lado de Chanyeol era seu significado particular de conforto. 

Sua doce sina. 

**Author's Note:**

> O que acharam?  
> Eu espero que a leitura tenha sido divertida!  
> Estava com saudades de postar fanfic hehe
> 
> Nos próximos dias, postarei mais oneshots, ok?
> 
> Beijooos! Espero que estejam saudáveis e que tenham tido boas festas de final de ano.  
> 2021 tá aí e esse perfil aqui vai ficar bem recheadinho... hehe
> 
> Twitter: @h_anabia


End file.
